


New Universal

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [25]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The commission I recently got done by <a href="http://awesomestpwner1.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> reminded me of something I was overlooking in my anger. Namely, there <i>are </i>good stories & good writers on this website. I know a talked a lot of shit about leaving and, to a large extent, my feelings are the same. Nothing's really changed. But I'm not going to punish myself for it. Most of my stories are coming back up but not all of them (that's more personal than anything).</p><p>Instead, here's the thing. I found out there's a block feature on DA. It's not super great but, y'know, it's usuable. So, well, I'm going to be using it. </p><p>Anyway, as far as the story goes, we see here Christina's brought back Monica's wedgie-bots to the DC Universe. I was writing a lot of Marvel (and I'll be writing a lot of Marvel in the future) and neglecting DC. So, I'm writing more for this 'verse. Featuring a <i>lot </i>of heroes. </p><p>Also, since I did actually look for reference, might as well share: Christina: (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://image.rakuten.co.jp/miacos/cabinet/sokunou/img57231728.jpg?_ex=60x60">image.rakuten.co.jp/miacos/cab…</a>), Ivy (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB19Md1KFXXXXc6XpXXq6xXFXXXN/6-women-s-trigonometric-quinquagenarian-panties-small-flower-high-waist-100-cotton-shorts-plus-size-plus.jpg">g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB19Md1KF…</a>), Harley (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/5h7t6n-i.jpg">picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/5h7t…</a>), Selina (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/81411D-MMBL._UY500_.jpg">ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I…</a>), Looker (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1U8zWJFXXXXafXXXXq6xXFXXXi/Free-Shipping-Cute-font-b-Kiss-b-font-Print-Women-font-b-Panties-b-font-100.jpg">g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1U8zWJF…</a>), Jesse (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/619TVzl0hVL._UL1500_.jpg">ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I…</a>), Miri (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1T__yKXXXXXcbXVXXq6xXFXXXg/-font-b-old-b-font-women-plus-size-brief-printed-big-body-font-b-lady.jpg">g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1T__yKX…</a>), Dinah (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://cdn.girlsgonesporty.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/believe-i-am-performance-undies.jpg">cdn.girlsgonesporty.com/wp-con…</a>), Zatanna (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB17EgIHVXXXXaMXFXXq6xXFXXXP/Ladies-Stretch-Lycra-cotton-panties-panty-butterfly-print-comfortable-breathable-2pcs-pack.jpg">g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB17EgIHV…</a>), Maxine (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://st.depositphotos.com/1000300/2684/i/950/depositphotos_26845355-Elegant-polka-dot-panties-isolated-on-white-background.jpg">st.depositphotos.com/1000300/2…</a>), Donna (<a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://assets.charmingshoppes.com/is/image/Catherines/pr_113765?%24product_main%24&wid=354&hei=460&op_sharpen=1">assets.charmingshoppes.com/is/…</a>)</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Universal

**Author's Note:**

> The commission I recently got done by [](http://awesomestpwner1.deviantart.com/) reminded me of something I was overlooking in my anger. Namely, there _are_ good stories & good writers on this website. I know a talked a lot of shit about leaving and, to a large extent, my feelings are the same. Nothing's really changed. But I'm not going to punish myself for it. Most of my stories are coming back up but not all of them (that's more personal than anything).
> 
> Instead, here's the thing. I found out there's a block feature on DA. It's not super great but, y'know, it's usuable. So, well, I'm going to be using it. 
> 
> Anyway, as far as the story goes, we see here Christina's brought back Monica's wedgie-bots to the DC Universe. I was writing a lot of Marvel (and I'll be writing a lot of Marvel in the future) and neglecting DC. So, I'm writing more for this 'verse. Featuring a _lot_ of heroes. 
> 
> Also, since I did actually look for reference, might as well share: Christina: ([image.rakuten.co.jp/miacos/cab…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://image.rakuten.co.jp/miacos/cabinet/sokunou/img57231728.jpg?_ex=60x60)), Ivy ([g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB19Md1KF…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB19Md1KFXXXXc6XpXXq6xXFXXXN/6-women-s-trigonometric-quinquagenarian-panties-small-flower-high-waist-100-cotton-shorts-plus-size-plus.jpg)), Harley ([picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/5h7t…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/5h7t6n-i.jpg)), Selina ([ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/81411D-MMBL._UY500_.jpg)), Looker ([g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1U8zWJF…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1U8zWJFXXXXafXXXXq6xXFXXXi/Free-Shipping-Cute-font-b-Kiss-b-font-Print-Women-font-b-Panties-b-font-100.jpg)), Jesse ([ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/619TVzl0hVL._UL1500_.jpg)), Miri ([g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1T__yKX…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1T__yKXXXXXcbXVXXq6xXFXXXg/-font-b-old-b-font-women-plus-size-brief-printed-big-body-font-b-lady.jpg)), Dinah ([cdn.girlsgonesporty.com/wp-con…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://cdn.girlsgonesporty.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/believe-i-am-performance-undies.jpg)), Zatanna ([g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB17EgIHV…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB17EgIHVXXXXaMXFXXq6xXFXXXP/Ladies-Stretch-Lycra-cotton-panties-panty-butterfly-print-comfortable-breathable-2pcs-pack.jpg)), Maxine ([st.depositphotos.com/1000300/2…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://st.depositphotos.com/1000300/2684/i/950/depositphotos_26845355-Elegant-polka-dot-panties-isolated-on-white-background.jpg)), Donna ([assets.charmingshoppes.com/is/…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://assets.charmingshoppes.com/is/image/Catherines/pr_113765?%24product_main%24&wid=354&hei=460&op_sharpen=1))

 Ever since Donna (perhaps unwisely) introduced wedgies to her dynamic with Diana, it's been a rather one-sided beatdown. Sure, she keeps it competitive, but it always ends in a loss. Diana's had the sense to keep their fights away from the Amazons at large but, if things continued at their pace, it'd be only a matter of time.

Nonetheless, that's irrelevant right now. She's flying to Shadowcrest to speak with Zatanna Zatara, the powerful magician. Donna's sensed some disturbance in the universe from New Chronus, so she's attempting to find the source. A magician of Zatanna's caliber should be able to find it easily.

However, her flight is interrupted.

"Ohmigodareyou _the_ Donna Troy?"

An easily excitable flying redhead positions herself right in front of Donna, a huge, wide smile on her face. Cyclone, she calls herself, the granddaughter of the original Red Tornado. Donna's heard of her _and_ her mouth.

"I am," Donna says, trying to continue on her path, "I'm a bit busy right now, so if you'll excuse me."  

"Are you on the way to stop some kind of supervillain plan?" Maxine answers, her excited smile turning into something far more hopeful. "I can totally help!"

Donna doesn't really want to say yes, but she can't say no to Maxine's hopeful grin. "I -- sure. I'm not sure there is anything to worry about just yet but I'm going to meet Zatanna to speak about it."

" _The_ Zatanna Zatara? I --"

"Yes. Shh. Let's fly in silence, alright, Cyclone?"

Maxine nods. She understands where Donna's coming from, plus she looks worried too. She'll be quiet. For now, anyway. She might not be able to contain herself when she meets Zatanna.

<<>>

Zatanna's expecting Donna but in the interim, she's expecting time for a bubble bath. It'll just take a sentence to get clothed when they arrive anyway.

A universal disturbance is serious business, she notes, and hopes it's nothing. She's got the good sense to recognize, however, that it's not going to be nothing. What it is, however, she's not exactly prepared for. That's for later, though.

Right now, she's relaxing. There's a knock at her door. Yeah, they can wait. A harder knock. Please wait. Donna knocks harder and Zatanna's fairly sure she's about to knock the door down.

"Rood nepo!" Zatanna says, casting a spell to let Donna in and getting out of the bathtub. She takes the time to dry herself off before casting another spell for a robe and goes to greet Donna.

She stops when she sees the brightest, most endearing smile she's ever seen.

Donna covers Maxine's mouth before she can start.

"This is Maxine, I mean, Cyclone. From the JSA, you know?"

"I'm... yeah, I'm aware. You brought her along?"

"Met her along the way. Said she wanted to help."

Maxine steps back from Donna's hand to introduce herself properly. Which really is speaking so fast it's nigh-untranscribable, so use your imagination.

Zatanna tries to find some escape from the onslaught while Donna herself is a bit peeved Maxine's talking so fast and so much about the magician. When the girl met _her_ , she had a sped-up sentence but calmed down relatively quickly.

Donna taps Maxine on the shoulder, slightly glaring despite herself, then looks over to Zatanna. "Time for business."

"Y-yeah. That girl can talk, can't she?"

"The _disturbance,_ Zee."

"Alright, alright. Don't get ruoy sietnap ni a tsiwt."

Donna narrows her eyes for a moment until she feels her underwear wedge itself inside of her from underneath her superhero costume. It's in there so deep she has to squat and pick it with her hand, staring daggers at Zatanna the whole time.

"I needed a conduit," Zatanna says. "In other words, someone like you, Donna. You wanna' give me your hand?"

"I want to give you more than that," Donna snarls, extending her free hand out.

Zatanna takes it. "Yeah, well, I'm just wearing a robe here, so that'll have to wait. Si ereht a ecnabrutsid ni eht esrevinu? Fi os, erehw?"

A momentary light takes the two women, leaving Maxine standing there in awe. Well, she has been the whole time, really (and Zatanna's prank on Donna really puts a new light on Courtney and her's friendship), but this one is true awe.

Then, the light recedes, leaving Zatanna and Donna short of breath. Maxine, however, is not.

"What happened? What did you two see? Is it good? Bad? In-between? Should I call for help?"

Donna looks at Zatanna, then back to Maxine and nods. "We're going to need some help, Maxine."

<<>>

A chalk-faced, scarred woman enters in a room full of robots. She smiles, mostly to herself, but also because she can't stop smiling.

How can she?  

The Gotham City Sirens are at her mercy, wedgied beyond all belief. Ivy's in particular looks rather brutal.

"'Mistah J' sends his regards, Harley, dear," she says. "Well, if he _could._ You're stuck with me now, and I'm a far better Joker than he ever was!"

<<>>  

Seven women convene in the living room of Zatanna Zatara's Shadowcrest mansion. Zatanna lives there, Donna and Maxine were there already, joined by Jesse Chambers (Liberty Belle), Dinah Lance-Queen (Black Canary), Emily Briggs (Looker), and Miriam Delgado (Mirage).

"So, what you're saying is," Dinah starts, trying to make sense of what she's hearing. "Gotham's under attack by a new Joker. From another dimension of all things? She's replaced the regular crazy and now she's non-lethally terrorizing... the Sirens? Why don't we just leave Selina and company alone?"

"Because, Di, we don't know how long this 'non-lethal' thing is gonna' last," Zatanna points out. "Sure, it's weird to go on and face a madwoman and a bunch of robots, but what else do we have to do tonight?"

"I have a child," Miri says, raising her hand. Donna shushes her and she sighs.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Jesse asks. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible. And what about Batman?"

"Oh, I took care of that," Donna says. Batman's her BFF, after all. "He's out of town anyway. He and the rest of the 'Trinity' are busy."

"So, the plan is," Zatanna continues. "We send Jesse, Donna, Emily, and Dinah in to cover the rest of us while the other three get the Sirens out."

"Wouldn't we need their help?" Emily asks. "From the sounds of it, you're really worried about this Joker lady."

"Depending on, uh, how they're doing, we may... we may have them help us."

"You sound unsure," Dinah points out, raising an eyebrow. "If she's _just_ harassing them, what's the problem?"

Donna clears her throat. "They may be, er, locked up. In any case, it'd be best to just let them sit this one out."

On her left, Maxine thinks, _poor choice of words._

<<>>

Christina isn't expecting a calvary, so she sits on one of Harley's chairs, watching the Sirens wiggle around mid-air. She's changed the game, so to speak, and she has each of the three hanging like flags of her victory.

"Who is this?" Selina asks, crossing her arms as her hi-cut black panties dig further up her behind thanks to gravity. "One of your friends, Harley?"

Harley shakes her head and shrugs, shifting under the pressure her Hey Arnold panties are putting on her. "Neva' met her. Wish I had so I coulda' knocked her lights out ages ago an' saved us th' trouble. Ivy, you got somethin' you wanna' add?"

The proud ecoterrorist shakes her head. Unlike Selina, who was evidently prepared to show off, and Harley who -- well, that's just her and she has no shame, Ivy did not prepare to be wedgied, wearing a large floral print pair of comfort panties.

"She's just upset 'cuz her panties are up under her armpits."

Ivy urns and glares at Harley. "Shut up!" she says, her voice higher pitched than it is usually. She quickly shuts her own mouth while Harley and Selina chuckle.

"You three having fun up there?" Christina asks, earning glares from all three women. "I'm getting bored, though. So, maybe we'll transition to the public exhibition portion?"

"The what?" Ivy squeaks. 

"You're not serious," Selina says.

"Can you let me change into something better fitting?" Harley asks.

"I'm gonna' show you guys off, I am serious, and nope! Does that answer your questions, ladies?"

"Well, not really," comes the voice of Black Canary. "How're you gonna get past us?"

Christina turns around to see not only Canary, Liberty Belle, Looker, and just Donna Troy. Her semi-permanent smile expands. "Even more victims for the display!"

"That wasn't an answer to her question," comes the voice of Zatanna from above, she and Mirage being held afloat by Cyclone's cyclones.

"Is _every_ hero here?" Ivy asks, mortified.

"Don't worry Ivy, we won't tell anyone," Zatanna says.

"I might," Mirage says. Donna shushes her and she sighs.

"The answer," Christina interrupts. "Is these robots are your doom!"

Liberty Belle looks to Looker. "She's working on these quips, right?"

"Oh, of course. There's no way that's her perfected speeches."

"Robots, attack!"

The robots, built by Monica Rappaccini, start to swarm the women. Unknown to them, only Donna and Jesse really have the capability to go toe to toe with Adamantium created robots, and only Donna can mow them down in reasonable numbers. Due to neither Zatanna nor Donna knowing of the metal prior, the robots quickly surround all four of them.

Zatanna notices them having no effect, so she quickly turns her attention to the Sirens. Despite initially wanting to get them out of there, she seems to have realized that they'll need them.

"Can you guys fight?"

"I can't really feel my legs right now, Zatanna," Selina sneers, not having forgotten her animosity for Zatara.

"We need your help, Selina. But stay up here if you want."

"We're in!" Harley volunteers. "Just get us down!"

"Fine. Teg meht nwod dna yortsed eseht stobor!"

Zatanna's magic teleports the women to the ground, though she finds her magic not working on these alternate universe robots. At least, not like this. Seems like it's up to _her_ now.

Back on the ground, Looker's arms have been bonded by the robots, others ripping at her cape. 

"Get them off me!" she demands, one of the robots grabbing the leotard like right leg of her costume and hiking up. "It's giving me a wedgie!"

"That's what they do~" Christina informs. 

Canary's not really in the position to glare at Donna, Zatanna, and Maxine, but honestly. "You guys called me to face wedgie-giving robots?"

"Not the time, Canary!" Zatanna says, casting fire spells to blow up robots right and left. They're getting closer and closer anyway. How did this Joker lady get this many over here?

Liberty Belle's zipping in and out of range, knocking down what she can and getting out of there, but, in her haste, she didn't notice a robot right behind her.

It grips her pants and pulls them out, giving her a slight wedgie, then uses its other hand to give her a _real_ wedgie by her All-American panties, lifting her high in the air before dropping her back down and then lifting her high up, like a wedgie bungee jump.

"Get me doooooowwwwwwn!" she screams, bouncing around.

Elsewhere, Looker's costume has been turned into a full leotard she's slowly swinging around from, hanging from a robot's grip. Her arms are bound so she can't alleviate it by hanging limp, sinking slowly as she spins.

Canary screams loud enough to damage Looker's wedgie-giving robot, but all it does is bounce the vampire supermodel around.

"Canary!" Looker admonishes. "What was that?"

"I was trying to help!" Canary responds.

"Look what good that did!"

"I'm sorry, Look -hey!"

The momentary distraction allows a robot to throw her jacket over her head, blinding her while another pair come and each take a leghole of her leotard into their hands, pulling them up high and fast, ripping them instantly.

Dinah holds her behind as she's let free but the robot that threw her jacket over her head returns to pull her now exposed pink and black athletic panties up and over her head, trapping her jacket over her head too and then tripping her while another three hold her down and keep her pinned.

Christina can't believe her luck, trapping three heroes with ease. She supposes that if they knew what they were getting into, it wouldn't be _so_ easy, but they didn't. 

"Ah, I love it when a plan --"

She's cut off by a whip around her throat.

"Don't tell me your fond of cliches too," Selina says. "It's embarrassing enough you stole your shtick from the Joker of all people."

A trio of robots appear behind Selina. "Harley!" she calls out. 

One grips her previously exposed panties and pulls back, but Harley knocks its over with her giant mallet. The other two, however, grab the sides of her panties and pull back, making Selina's eyes water from the tug of war wedgie and she releases her grip on the whip.

From there, the robots extend themselves into poles, holding Selina aloft by the legholes of her underwear.

"Two of nine," she mumbles to herself.

"And four of ten," Christina smiles.

Zatanna goes to cast another spell but a robot throws her jacket over her face like Canary. Unlike Canary, Zatanna ditches it, but the leotard is now exposed.

"Oh boy," she says, looking around. That moment of non-firing has left her surrounded.

That's not good.

Maxine doesn't know where to go, who to help, so she picks Zatanna since she's closest. She begins to zip down but a robot throws itself on her. Due to what it's made out of, it takes her down hard.

_Ow, that hurt,_ Maxine thinks. 

Unfortunately, she lands right on her face. Four robots come and grab her dress and underwear, dragging her across the floor by her pink and white polka dot underwear. Thankfully, it's not carpet (not that tiles are that much better). Soon the underwear reaches far over her head and a robot puts its foot onto it, trapping her in a not quite atomic wedgie.

Maxine squiggles and wiggles, muttering ow over and over.

Five of ten, Christina notes. Then she hears Zatanna scream, and corrects to six when she looks over at the woman being held in the air by the front of her purple butterfly panties and the back of her fishnets, her leotard ripped at the midsection.

Mirage is slipping, evading, knowing full she can't compete physically with these things, but there's too many and they rip the back of her costume. She turns away but another robot pulls the pink floral panties up high, pulling them two feet above her head before lifting her off the ground. The panties soon get so high the front are actually up around Mirage's neck.

Donna winces and then ducks under Harley's mallet.

"Pay attention, Wondy."

"I'm not --"

"I know ya' ain't, but ya' are Wonder Girl, right? Usedta' be anyway," Harley says, beating a robot with her hammer.

"Y-yeah," Donna answers, not really expecting Harley to actually know that.

Then, the clown girl is ambushed by a number of robots and though Donna tries to fight over to her, she's trapped.

Ivy recognizes the danger, especially since it's only she, Harley, and Donna left unwedgied. She sends some of her vines, that have been trapping robots where they can't destroy them, to help Harley, pulling her free.

However, Christina sneaks up behind Ivy, pulling her large panties up over her face. The robots finish the job, pulling the front over her head too, giving Ivy a double atomic wedgie. Christina knocks her over and then sits on her back, observing the end of the fight.

"Oh boy," comes Harley's unique Jersey accented voice when she notices Ivy's vines receding. "This is gonna' hurowww!"

Harley is dropped back down into a mob of robots that pull her panties from all directions, wedgieing her not in a recognizable wedgie, but a frenzied underwear assault.

That leaves Donna. 

Her suit's partially been ripped in the interim, exposing the waistband of her red penguin panties.

"You can give up now," Christina says, gesturing to the other nine women.

Liberty Belle's bouncing, Looker's spinning by her leotard (exposing her lipstick print panties), Black Canary in an atomic wedgie pinned to the ground, Catwoman hanging as two robots hold the side of her panties, Cyclone being dragged around the room by her underwear, Zatanna hanging by two different undergarments with a hand over her mouth, Mirage in a... really awful wedgie, Ivy in a double atomic, and Harley being pulled around left and right and up and down and over and under by hers. 

"This is looking bad, isn't it?" Donna asks.

"Very."

"Well, you might be new here, so I'll let you know I'm not one to quit."

Donna charges after Christina but the sheer number of robots pin her down. She reaches forward with one hand but the robots grip her underwear tight and pull it right over her face, hooking it under her chin and pulling her head back. They grab the straps of her costume and pull her in the air, sinking not only her underwear but her costume into her.

Christina sighs in joy and reaches for a phone in her shirt pocket. "So, I think we're done here. A picture for -- yikes!"

Christina gets up as her simple white panties with a single picture of a teddy bear on the backside, are yanked out of her business skirt.

"Who -- ow! Stop!"

"No can do," the woman wedgieing the villain says.

"Let _me_ go!" Christina looks back and her eyes widen, her glasses slipping off her face. "H-How?"

Mirage smiles. "That me up there? It's an illusion. I'm a psychic. How ridiculous that wedgie is should've tipped you off. Seriously, it's like up to my face."

"Robots! Attack!"

"Nope. They can't. I shut them down."

"You _what_?"

"It took me a while, but I found it," she says, holding up a tablet Christina had hidden with a free hand. 

The wedgied women start to free themselves as the robots are shut down.

Mirage pushes Christina into the mob of nine.

Donna pulls the front of her underwear to the sky, Looker pulling the back, Zatanna casting a tightening spell while at the same time upping the stretchiness, Maxine giving her a twister wedgie, Canary with a judo flip melvin, and Liberty Belle with a super speed dragging wedgie.

"No... no more..." the villain squeaks. The heroes are content with their revenge, but the Sirens crack their knuckles.

"You guys, go home," Selina says. "We'll handle this from here."

"No murder, Selina," Zatanna warns.

"We won't kill her, just her ass."

Zatanna shrugs and leaves Christina in the hands of the Sirens. "Ekat su emoh."

The seven women she came with are teleported back to Shadowcrest.

Selina, Ivy, and Harley circle the prone Christina, with Harley trying to figure out the controls for the wedgie robots.

<<>>

Thanks to Zatanna's magic, the women's wardrobes have been restored to their original presentation, the only evidence of their endeavor in their memories. 

Still not everyone is happy.

"Wedgie robots, Zee," Canary says, glaring at Zatanna.

Zatanna holds up her hands. "Would you have come otherwise?"

"No, but --"

"It wasn't fun," Jesse adds.

"Well, okay, it wasn't my idea," Zatanna points out. "It was Donna's."

"What?" Donna looks like she's seen a ghost. "Don't throw me under the bus. _Maxine_ wanted to call someone."

"I didn't --"

"Shush it, Maxi," Jesse quickly interrupts.

"Okay."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'd rather put the whole thing behi--" Looker catches herself before she makes a pun she'll regret. "I'd rather put it _away._ "

"I agree," Donna quickly adds. 

Dinah crosses her arms. "You and me, Zee. Not today, but soon."

"Well, I'm just glad I didn't get a wedgie," Miri says, sighing in relief. All six women look at her and she realizes she made a mistake in pointing that out.

A bit later, the six are playing a game of magic Scrabble. There's seven of them there, but Miri's hanging by her panties (surprisingly the same as the illusion).

"Can I get down now?" she asks, voice rather squeaky. Donna shushes her and she sighs.

Dinah puts down an H to spell horseradish. "When the game's over, Miri."

"How long is that? I can't feel my legs anymore."

Jesse puts down an E to spell establishments on a separate, floating board to Dinah's. "You're exaggerating, kid."

"...I'm a mother..."

All in all, there's like four boards to get through (magic Scrabble). Miri pulls out her phone to play some kind of Tetris in the interim. When she gets down, there'll be hell to play. In the meantime, she's playing Galaxy mode.


End file.
